


禁猎

by mitaozaixian



Category: cjzb
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian





	禁猎

禁猎（农橘）

*私设*OOC*勿上升真人*擦擦擦擦擦边球*

————

//、吸你//

“你喜欢我？”

“想亲我是不是？”

白衬衫在林彦俊的身上显得宽大诱惑，空荡的下摆一双裸露的纤细长腿交叠在一起，脚尖一下下点着冰凉的地板，打着轻闷的节奏。

修长的手指在食盘里滑走一点培根的油渍，他张嘴吮吸，然后撑着下巴玩味十足的看着旁边的少年。

静宜的空中响起‘啧啧’吮吸声，少年拿着叉子的手很快顿住，脖间的喉结明显游走了一遭，眉头也缓缓蹙拢。

没有任何征兆的，林彦俊突然放肆大笑，右手拍打着餐桌，随后背脊贴上椅背的软垫上：“陈立农你知不知道你耳朵红了？原来你真的想亲我啊？哈哈哈哈……”

“我……我……”

陈立农放下手中的叉子，对上林彦俊因戏耍他而绽放出的笑容，一时忘了如何辩解。

那人背对着白昼透进的窗子，两颊处的酒窝甜甜深深，好看的眼里似乎有荧光流转，叫他挪不开视线，甜到生津发饿。

“对。”

诚实的回答让林彦俊的笑意聚在嘴角不散，他的指腹自陈立农高挺的鼻梁下移，指尖搔着少年的嘴唇形状细腻生痒：“我就喜欢你这么诚实。”细痒感消失，林彦俊将指头含在丰厚饱满的唇间，深深一吸。

陈立农便一败涂地。

//、离家出走的猫//

拿到大咪的生命树时已经接近凌晨，陈立农兼职完匆匆赶到店主家里去取。

店主是个与自己年龄相仿的女孩，他连连致歉又道谢，然后捧着生命树踏上回家之路。

“回家啦，大咪。”

陈立农抚摸着磨砂表面的盆栽，轻声呼唤着已经永远沉睡的猫。

这是一只不属于自己的猫，陈立农三次在同一个地方捡到它，脖间还挂着铜制吊牌刻了‘大咪’两字，一看就是有主的。

他在网上发布了寻找猫主人的消息，送回去两次，在第三次捡到大咪的时候，猫主人终于坦诚相告——半个多月前家里新来了一只成员叫‘小咪’，大咪十分排斥小咪，只要主人亲近小咪，大咪就会不吃不喝绝食抗议。

一只不肯分享宠爱的猫，最后在主人的多次疏忽下逃走了三次，蹲在同一个地方，也不知道是想主人发现还是想逃的更远。

猫主人拜托陈立农好好疼爱大咪，言下之意就是为了小咪放弃饲养三年的大咪。

好残忍啊。

陈立农收养了郁郁寡欢的大咪，难以亲近的猫一次次把他抓伤咬伤，最后越吃越少蜷在暖和的窝里一动不动。

他抱着大咪的尸体从隔壁街的宠物医院走进巷子，正好遇见林彦俊光着脚从‘Even’画廊工作室摔门而出，两人撞了个正着。

“对不起……”

少年红着眼眶冲着满头黑气的男人鞠躬道歉。

“……”

林彦俊正想要发作，低头看见少年怀里露出的一截猫咪尸体，便抿紧嘴唇没有出声。

只是没想到大咪去世半个月后，陈立农抱着生命树走进巷子又遇见了林彦俊。

他身边是一个大大的行李箱，坐在早已关门营业的画廊工作室前，借着幽暗的灯光看向脚步缓缓减速的少年。

“喂，你捡的猫去世了，要不要考虑再收留一个？”

陈立农三次捡到大咪时，林彦俊很巧都在附近。

男人赤裸着双脚抱着膝盖，眼里满是被抛弃后的失落，让少年想起自己第一次发现大咪时的情景。

//、危险饲养//

林彦俊难养的程度不亚于离家出走的大咪，但他比大咪要危险，这个想法在捡他回家的当天晚上就有了。

他从浴室出来直接躺在了陈立农旁边，主人还未开口，他便侧身解释道：“你总不能让我睡猫窝吧？”

家里客房又没有床，沙发也不够一米八一的大男人躺下，陈立农思索了几秒决定闭嘴。

“我叫林彦俊，你呢？”

“……陈立农。”

“谢谢你，不过你放心，最多一个星期我就会离开。”

“……哦好。”

然而一个星期后，陈立农提着外卖回家，林彦俊盯着手机良久突然将它摔在地上。

看来他要长久收留林彦俊了，陈立农捡起手机放在了桌上，冲着冷脸的人晃了晃手中的袋子：“吃饭了，买了你最喜欢吃的。”

这一个星期里林彦俊都没有出门，家里的书几乎都被他找出来翻阅了个遍，但他大部分时候心情还是不好。

起初陈立农不敢去打扰，后来又发现，你越不理会他，他低潮的情绪就会持续越久。

人是比猫更敏感的动物，越是表面坚强越是内心脆弱，脆弱的人需要慰藉，陈立农试图抚平他起皱是心情，效果虽不明显，却也足够。

林彦俊当晚就搂住了陈立农的腰，脸颊贴在胸口听着加速的心跳莫名觉得心安。

“嘴巴会说谎，但心跳不会说谎。”

怀里的人抬头看向自己，微启的双唇吐出香甜的蕴气。

喉结处扑来一阵厚热的气息，舌尖湿滑的触感刮过脖间的凸起，陈立农咽下唾液，目光偏过林彦俊的注视不敢回应。

“你怎么这么可爱？”

林彦俊轻笑一声，低沉魅惑的声线萦绕在耳畔，“晚安。”

//、爱光脚的猫//

“你会给我留门的，对吧？”

林彦俊穿上豹纹外套，拉低了墨镜看向坐在客厅赶作业的陈立农。

“你要去哪里？”

看了眼电脑上的时间，已经接近晚上十点，陈立农下意识的脱口说道：“已经很晚了，要不要我陪你？”

“不用陪我了，我都闷了一个多星期，要去嗨皮一下。”

嗨皮一下……

嗨皮一下为什么不穿鞋子？

这家伙真的很不爱穿鞋子，而且他的行李里面也没有鞋子，陈立农起身拉住了打开大门的人，顺手将鞋架上自己的鞋子递给了他。

他这么快就忘了，忘了自己被捡回来的当晚脚底被扎破的事吗？

陈立农看着坐在玄关处换鞋子的林彦俊，忍不住开口问道：“你为什么不带鞋子？”

“因为我喜欢穿小白鞋，但又不喜欢被人踩，所以干脆就没带了。”

真是奇怪的人，不喜欢小白鞋被人踩，那可以穿别的颜色啊。

陈立农点点头，晃到房间找出了备用钥匙，不过他走出房门时，家里的大门已经被关上。

答应留门就一定要等着，陈立农在沙发上等到天方露白，第一道晨辉刺醒双眼，他才惊觉林彦俊一夜未归。

手机里没有任何消息与未接来电，他又想起彼此之间并没留下号码。

去哪里了呢？

担心满溢而出，陈立农在家里来回踱步，最后抓起手机决定出门寻人。

他踏门而出，发现大门旁睡了一只猫，光着双足呼吸平稳，昨晚那双递过去的‘贴己’，此刻鞋带互联挂在猫儿的脖间。

一定是他在客厅睡得太沉，陈立农叹了口气笑成新月，又动作轻柔的将猫儿抱起。

猫儿身上酒气很重，被腾空抱起时搂住了他的脖子，接着轻咛一声眯起眸子。

“……我有叫门。”

“对不起。”

“陪我睡觉就原谅你。”

“好。”

林彦俊虽然危险，但至少认门。

//、挠人的爪//

遇到那个男人的时候，林彦俊难得从家里出来陪他出来购物。

满载而归后，他们路过巷口的‘Even’画廊工作室，那个男人正好推门而出叫住了林彦俊。

男人看起来四十出头，西装革履气质儒雅，脚下那双皮鞋崭新发亮。

陈立农站在不远处看着争执不休的两人，最后林彦俊掏出皮夹将里面的现金跟各种卡扔在了男人身上。

“阿俊！阿俊！！！”

身后是男人一声声的呼喊，林彦俊不管不顾，拉着陈立农快速离开。

他很好奇那个男人是谁，又或者说，其实他挺在意那个男人是谁，与林彦俊是什么关系。

会不会有那么一天……林彦俊就这样离开自己，然后回到男人身边再也不记得他的家门？

“他是谁啊？”

“不相干的人。”

因为一个不相干的人，所以满脸黑气？所以他再怎么顺毛也得不到回应？

陈立农看着回家后立马就换衣服准备出门的人，起身拦在了大门前：“我陪你一起。”

那双好看的眉眼瞬间皱起：“你成年了吧？”

“成年了啊。”

“原来你成年了……”林彦俊勾起唇角，一只手搭在他的肩上，“……奶里奶气的，害我还有点犯罪感。”

好痒，每次林彦俊贴近自己的时候就好痒。

是心里面痒，像被猫爪儿挠了一样，一颤一颤，悸动不已。

两人换上鞋子，林彦俊便踢了踢脚下的板鞋，又弯腰将鞋带系紧了些。

有点大。

就跟陈立农一样，高高大大的身材，晚上睡觉的时候将他抱在怀里正好合衬。

想到这里，林彦俊就忍不住抿唇笑出了酒窝。

//、衬衫里的宇宙//

夜店的环境真的不是太适合自己，陈立农缩在一角捧着鸡尾酒差点从鼻腔里呛出来。

林彦俊刚从舞池出来看到这一幕差点笑断头，他伸手夺走陈立农手里喝了一半的鸡尾酒一饮而尽，还想再说几句的时候，旁边又来了几个搭讪的男人。

这里是Gay夜店，全是盯着这边看的男人。

自林彦俊出现后就络绎不绝的有人过来搭讪，然而这次来搭讪的人中有人将目标转向了乖乖仔打扮的陈立农。

“笑起来好可爱哦，你在哪里读书啊？”

“看起来好像高中生，我还在想现在的高中生长这么高了？”

“等会儿要不要一起去吃个宵夜？我知道一家烧烤味道很不错哦。”

攻势一波接一波，陈立农接应不来，他求助的看向林彦俊，却发现林彦俊起身跟着另外两人去了舞池。

猫儿会的舞姿不多，却足够致命吸人。

陈立农的视线挪不开，灯红酒绿的氛围唯独剩下林彦俊在独舞。

弯起的菱形唇角是开胃前菜，敞开的衬衫领口才是甜口毒药，顺着纤瘦的曲线一口灌下，大家都死的不明不白。

好闷。

陈立农越过跟自己搭讪的人，踏进舞池，隔开与林彦俊贴身热舞的人，随着节奏开始笨拙的晃动身体。

透过晃眼的镭射灯，他看见猫儿两颊的酒窝突然深深展开，然后伸出双臂搭在自己的肩上，贴近耳廓似吹气一般：“你跳的好丑啊。”

音乐随之骤然变化——

“我教你。”

林彦俊操控双手在他身上游走，身体贴着身体在危险边缘试探。

隔着微乎甚微的距离，猫儿眼里仿佛蕴含着旖旎旋涡，张嘴似咬非咬的滑过他的喉结，他的下颚，他的嘴唇。

又燥又热，又痒又饿。

Killin me killin me.

也许是夜店的气氛太好，让压抑许久的火山顺势爆发，陈立农伸手扣住林彦俊的腰侧，倾身吻住猫唇。

他不敢细想这滋味有多美妙，仅凭本能吮吸着对方丰厚的唇肉，直至嘴里漾出血腥味，下唇的疼痛感猛然袭来。

陈立农被猫儿咬了。

猫儿的爪子不偏不倚不轻不重的打在他脸上，又看着他笑的十分愉悦开心。

危险又磨人的家伙。

//、迷眼幻雾//

凌晨一点，陈立农披上外套匆匆赶去警局。

这几天林彦俊一直往夜店跑，他不可能每晚都跟着去，毕竟是学生还有兼职在身。

今晚他回家的时候林彦俊已经不在了，再接到电话时，却是警局打来的。

猫儿在外面撒野打人了，陈立农好不容易拦车赶到警局，发现那天在画廊外面遇到的西装男也在。

此时警局里一片嘈杂，林彦俊正指着西装男身后的另一个男人说着什么，神情激动。

几个值班的警察正在劝架，陈立农走了过去伸手拉回炸毛的猫，“阿俊，怎么了？”

“你是他朋友对吧？他在夜店打了人，现在受害者不打算追究了，他还不服气呢。”

一个年轻警员向陈立农解释现在的情况，他探头看向被打的受害者，即使脸上挂彩也不难看出相貌优越，而且与西装男互动亲密。

“为什么打人？”陈立农轻声询问。

“不关你的事。”林彦俊恶狠狠的瞪着受害男，火气有增无减。

简简单单五个字却让陈立农有些受挫。

“好了好了，既然对方不追究了，多一事不如少一事，都来签个字吧。”

年轻警员害怕又会打起来，边劝架边从抽屉拿出笔来放在桌上。

“阿俊。”西装男安抚好受害男签字，转身走了过来，“别闹了好不好？人你也打了，气也该消了吧？”

“……”

“你在外面也呆了很久，打算什么时候回去？”

“只要他不走，我就不会回去。”

林彦俊这番话让签完字的受害男将手中的笔重重拍在桌上。

西装男转头撇向声源处，接着伸手掏出皮夹：“那你现在住哪里？钱够不够花？”

“不用了。”林彦俊看了眼递来的信用卡，“你以为我离开你会活不下去吗？”他挽住了陈立农的脖子，露出笑容，“你不收留我，不代表没有其他人也会像你那样。”

西装男的目光转向陈立农：“他成年了吗？有能力养你吗？”

“我成年了，也有在打工。”虽然这句话并未让陈立农有半点底气，但他还是硬着头皮说出了出来。

“打工？”西装男语气间似有不屑，带着疑惑转向林彦俊。

“怎么了？看不起打工的？他也是在画廊打工的啊，一人一个很公平。”

林彦俊的视线扫过西装男身后的受害男，手臂间的力度收紧，将身体更贴近陈立农。

然而这次的身体接触让陈立农并不觉得开心，他垂下眸子看着西装男锃亮的皮鞋走近，接着一张信用卡塞进了他的外套口袋里。

“那你玩够了就回来。”

西装男丢下这句话便带着受害男要离开。

“等一下。”

陈立农挣开脖间的胳膊，掏出口袋的信用卡拦住西装男。

“谢谢你关心阿俊，不过我有能力养他，所以不需要这个。”

//、甜不及你一半//

林彦俊变得比之前更闷闷不乐，陈立农多找了份兼职也变得比之前更忙

他其实很想问清楚那晚的事情，更想问清楚林彦俊与那个西装男的关系，哪怕只是旁人一看就能明白的故事，他也坚信其中一定有他不知道的部分。

但他不敢问，特别是看见大咪的生命树时，内心的恐惧就会无限蔓延扩大。

今晚难得早点下班还发了工资，陈立农便拽起郁郁寡欢的林彦俊来到隔壁街一家甜品店。

“你想吃什么？”

“我不喜欢吃甜品。”

林彦俊说话间目光盯着橱柜里的慕斯蛋糕，看的仔仔细细。

“骗人，嘴巴会说谎，但眼睛不会说谎。”

陈立农打开橱柜，伸手将林彦俊看过的蛋糕全部放进托盘里。

回到家里，林彦俊趴在桌上数了数那些蛋糕，不多不少正好十个。

“你喜欢我？”

猫儿又重复问了一次这个问题。

“对。”

“会全心全意只喜欢我一个吗？”

“会。”

“……可惜，通常承诺都是拿来违背的。”

林彦俊轻笑一声，将十个慕斯蛋糕全部打开都舀上一勺塞进嘴里。

舌尖是甜的，可怎么吃都缺了一点。

“你要不要吃？”林彦俊用勺子舀了块巧克力慕斯，亲手喂坐在身边的人吃下。

手中的勺子应声落在桌上，一声脆响，他扣住陈立农的后脑勺贴上唇瓣，伸舌去勾。

都说猫儿的舌头带着倒刺，但林彦俊的舌头没有倒刺，混着巧克力慕斯的甜腻与他纠缠。

他也不知道怎么吻着吻着抱在了一起，更不知道什么时候倒在了床上，只知道猫儿压在他身上狠命汲取，四肢紧紧缠绕。

舌尖是甜的，混着陈立农的气息补全了空缺。

//、俗世中最快乐//

林彦俊说过，他喜欢裸睡，如果不是寄人篱下的话。

陈立农也喜欢裸睡，如果不是床上有人寄人篱下的话。

床是世界上最舒服的地方，解开束缚，无拘无束最自得。

然后两人褪去衣服翻滚浮沉，床想，或许今晚目的会就达成。

但它不舒服，床上的林彦俊在肆意呻吟，起先是在痛苦的呻吟，后来又在快乐的呻吟。

陈立农易出汗的体质挥汗如雨，掐着林彦俊的窄细的腰肢横冲直撞。

床在抖，发出了声音，它不舒服。

被支配的两人没空搭理，呻吟与喘息交织的靡靡之音无畏前行。

窗外的氤氲夜雾模糊了映照出的羞人场景，似在营照氛围，又似在无声抗议。

“只准……只准喜欢我一个人……哈啊……陈立农！”

猫儿的爪子在他的背后划出抓痕，皮肉翻滚，红潮成印。

“说……嗯啊你快说……”

这人固执又比想象中可爱上几千倍，几万倍，几亿倍。

“……嗯喜欢你，只喜欢你。”

陈立农勇进最深处，林彦俊便满意的弓起身子，十指在他脖间打结，吐出情欲张嘴索吻，即便汗水混入嘴里也是甜。

四寂无人，才需激进涌流，哪管条条框框。

这就是天性使然，痛也快乐。

现在房里是世上最快乐的两个人，哦不对，是一个人，结合成为一体的人。

//、绝食的猫//

猫儿绝食了。

林彦俊也想帮忙打工兼职，结果去了之后看见陈立农帮女同事们搬搬抗抗，极其热心肠。

于是去了一次就不肯再去第二次，还无精打采的也吃不了几口饭。

他好像沉浸在自己的世界里，思索着什么人生大事。

是什么呢？他为什么那么讨厌陈立农对其他人好？

他在孤儿院长大，从小到大就一直都没有安全感，唯一的安全感便是故作叛逆坚强伪装而出的刺。

后来被养父收养，又不怕痛的磨平他的刺，让他幸福的以为不用穿鞋也不会受伤，更是以为一辈子都可以这样，不会变的。

哪里会有一成不变的事物，林彦俊看着养父领回来的男人，一瞬间炸毛。

他不是没有抗议过，而他的抗议无非是无止境的争吵，直到他离家出走被陈立农收留。

那个递给他鞋子的少年，到底跟宠他到不用穿鞋子的养父有什么区别？

一样是可以给与他安心的人，让林彦俊困惑不已。

“阿俊，不可以不吃饭哦。”陈立农双手背在身后慢慢靠近。

“……”

“那你要不要吃乖乖？是你最喜欢的奶油椰子味欸。”

陈立农从背后拿出一大袋乖乖，在猫儿面前晃了几下。

林彦俊没有接过乖乖，只是顺势搂住他的脖子问道：“你说大咪是比较喜欢你，还是比较喜欢它的前主人？”

陈立农的目光偏向一旁的生命树，才短短一个月竟然结出了嫩芽。

“干嘛问这个？”

“无聊随口问问。”

“你想回去了？”

“……嗯。”

那你回去了还会再来找我吗？

陈立农不敢问，虽然大咪每次被送回去都回到那个位置，但他知道大咪最喜欢的还是前主人，不然它的骨灰又怎么会撒在生命树底下？

“只要你开心，你想去哪里都行。”

没有挽留哦，猫儿不开心了。

//、春光漫走//

结束了加班，陈立农回到家里时，林彦俊不见了。

猫儿最近很乖都不去夜店了，陈立农绕进房间，发现除了鞋架上的那双鞋外，其他的东西都在。

又去嗨皮了吗？

等了一宿，他从沙发上醒来迫切的打开大门，但门外什么也没有。

这一等又是几天过去，林彦俊的身影再也没有出现过，他几次逗留在巷口的‘Even’画廊，最后都没有进去。

算了，只要他开心就好。

陈立农抱着生命树坐在沙发上，放下了手机。

“至少不会像你一样，整天就知道睡觉。”

他拍了拍磨砂表面的盆栽，难过伤感与自愈能力互相博斗，“……可是我明明用尽全力去喜欢你们，为什么你们都不喜欢我？”

大咪是这样，林彦俊也是这样。

一个，两个，都没有良心。

以后再也不要乱捡猫跟人回家了，陈立农擦了擦眼泪放下生命树，转身去厨房拿了几片吐司赶去兼职。

可能因为陈立农看起来没什么精神吧，下班后同事拉着他请吃宵夜。

借着有酒有伴的场合，他用酒精宣泄压抑心中的不快，这是人生中第一次喝的烂醉如泥最后不省人事。

醉了真好，似乎朦胧间感受到了熟悉的体温，他搂着贴身上的人，嘴里嚷嚷念着魂牵梦绕的名字。

“阿俊……阿俊……我只喜欢你阿俊……阿俊……”

一张温热的嘴唇在他脸上游走细吻，吻过睫毛，吻过鼻尖，吻过双唇，细痒酥麻的。

“……我也是。”

梦里猫儿跨坐在陈立农身上吻过双唇，又将他的双手搭在细窄的腰部，敏感厮磨。

他的大脑已麻木到顶峰，唯独身下的触感真实强烈。

有人在操控他的感官，小心翼翼将他紧紧包裹，深深浅浅的吐纳，在抵死缠绵诉解思念。

他伸手触摸，那具身体覆起薄汗津津，含着火热根源翩然漫步。

“啊……啊要永远……唔啊只喜欢、只喜欢我一个……”

每每抵达尽头，呻吟随之肆起，羞煞到窗外的皎月蒙起乌纱。

//、狙击禁猎区//

他好像做梦了，梦里林彦俊趁他喝醉后主动做了难以言喻的事。

太阳穴生生阵痛，他睁开双眼，这才记起昨晚确实喝醉了，只是身上压着的人是……

“……醒了？”

动静太大，怀里的人无力的捏住他的下巴，“昨晚喝那么醉想干嘛？”

“阿、阿俊？”

“大笨蛋。”

“阿俊！”

陈立农收紧双臂，将人死死圈在怀里，“……你回来了。”

“对啊，我回来了。”贴着熟悉的心跳声，林彦俊安心的露出酒窝。

他昨晚就回来了，只是他敲了好久的门也没人应，之后就蹲在巷口的画廊守着陈立农，才撞到这个醉鬼被同事扶回家。

“那你……还会离开吗？”

“你不是说随我开心吗？”

“……你开心了，可是我不开心欸。”

“那你干嘛不说出来？”

“现在说的话，应该也不晚吧？”陈立农小心翼翼的试探着。

不晚吧？

林彦俊想了想这几天回家后的事情，他好像已经没有那么讨厌养父的小情人了，也不会因为养父跟小情人之间互动炸毛，甚至在家里他开始惯性的穿上拖鞋出入进出。

养父发现了他的变化，寻了一夜与他谈话。

“你喜欢他？”养父问。

“那跟喜欢你有什么区别吗？”林彦俊不解。

“当然有区别，我花了十年时间才让你接纳我这个爸爸，那小子却只花了一个月时间让你又接纳了我这个爸爸。”

“因为他比你帅？”

养父哭笑不得：“我是老了，他也会老的，到时候可不见得比我帅。”

“不会，他在我心里最帅。”林彦俊坚定的回答。

“想他吗？”

“想，好想他，特别是看见你跟你的小情人亲亲我我，就更想他了。”

想陈立农抱他亲他，没了陈立农的怀抱，他每晚都失眠，睡的一点也不安稳。

原来他的喜欢真的有不同，这一个月里他光生养父的气，却没有想立刻奔回家的冲动。

而他才离开了陈立农三天，却像度日如年一样的难过，他好想立刻奔回去……

猫儿一旦敞开心扉去接纳亲近一个人，他所有的柔软与美好也只给那一个人，是孤注一掷的人生。

“不晚啊，那你会不会……”

“不会。”陈立农立马抢答出声。

“你说什么？！”林彦俊瞬间炸毛。

“我不会永远只喜欢你一个人。”

趁着林彦俊的拳头还没照着脸打下来，陈立农翻身将人压在身下，“……因为我会永远只爱你一个人。”

啧，恶心肉麻死了。

“……我也是。”

林彦俊搂住他的脖子，鼻尖互抵。

承诺或许是拿来破的，但两个相爱的人拥有足够的勇气许下承诺，那就坚不可破。

//、小番外//

“我要出门上课咯，晚上还要兼职，饿了就点外卖，不用等我噢！”

陈立农坐在玄关处，边换鞋子边冲着房间里的人叮嘱了几声。

“干嘛？我也要出门，也许比你还晚回来。”

林彦俊换好衣服，匆匆从房间走了出来。

“啊？你要去哪里啊？”陈立农突然紧张。

“上班啊。”

林彦俊定住脚步，想起他好像很少说关于自己的事，“忘了告诉你，巷口的‘Even’画廊工作室是我开的，之前一个月都是店员在打理，我都好久没去了，欢迎你来光顾哟陈先生。”

“那个、那个男人给你买的哦？”

“什么那个男人啊？”

“就是之前……那个啊……”

“那是我养父啦。”

“啊？养父？？？”

“对啊，不然咧？你以为是什么？”

“……”

陈立农抿住嘴唇，试图克制上扬的唇角。

“陈立农，你乱想什么啊？欸？！你给我站住！！！”

大门被打开，林彦俊抓起鞋架上的鞋子，冲着快速钻出去的身影用力丢出了出去。

 

 

 

*END


End file.
